Insubstituível
by Mimi Granger
Summary: [oneshot]Ela ainda sente a dor. E resolveu colocar seus sentimentos num papel, tentando explicar. Afinal, ele é insubstituível. spoilers HBP


**Disclaimer:** Se eu realmente tivesse os direitos autorais de Harry Potter e Companhia Limitada, o meu tempo estaria sendo preenchido torrando a minha hipotética fortuna, e não escrevendo fics.

**N/A:** Clique no meu profile para ver a capa. Clique no botãozinho roxo no fim da página para me mandar review.

* * *

**Insubstituível**

_Mimi Granger_

Eu sempre pensei que iria antes de você. Sempre. Sempre imaginei, Alvo, que você fosse praticamente imortal, sem nem ao menos precisar de uma pedra filosofal para isso. Você era forte. Sábio. Inteligente. Invencível.

Não é a toa que toda a comunidade bruxa do mundo já ouviu falar seu nome. Não é a toa que você tem o seu rosto em um cartão de sapos de chocolate. Não é a toa que inclusive o maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos o temia, tanto que não se deu o trabalho de fazer o serviço sujo. Você, Alvo, é o melhor. Sempre será. Eu me ajoelho aos pés daquele que um dia for metade do que você foi. Você é insubstituível.

Hogwarts que o diga. De todos os quadros pendurados nas paredes do escritório do diretor, você foi o que mais dignamente ocupou a cadeira de espaldar alto do aposento. Você fez à escola benfeitorias, dirigiu-a com carinho, zelo, seriedade e amor. Você amava aqueles alunos. E ainda ama, acho, onde quer que esteja. _"Enquanto houver um aluno leal à mim, eu não abandonarei esta escola"_, não era o que você dizia? E você pode ter certeza de que ainda há. Muitos sempre serão leais à Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, independente de quantos outros ocuparem o cargo de diretor. É como eu disse: você é insubstituível.

É difícil acreditar que você realmente não está mais entre nós. É difícil acreditar que não poderemos mais esperar que você arranje uma solução para qualquer dos problemas que apareçam; que não mais o veremos na mesa dos Professores durante as refeições; que os seus olhos tão azuis não permanecerão com aquela calma impressionante enquanto o mundo desaba ao redor; que não será mais você quem convocará as reuniões do corpo docente; que os alunos não poderão procura-lo quando estiverem com dificuldades ou problemas, sabendo que serão ouvidos com atenção e que você não rirá nem debochará de seus temores, mas, pelo contrário, fará o possível para ajuda-los; que os próximos primeiranistas que ainda virão nunca escutarão o seu discurso de boas-vindas; que você não mais sorrirá.

Você se foi, Alvo, pó ruma questão inacreditável. Todos nós sempre, de certa forma, invejamos a sua capacidade de confiar tanto nas pessoas, em suas bondades, de enxergar mais e principalmente as qualidades do que os defeitos. E é exatamente por tudo isso que você não está mais vivo. Porque fomos traídos por aquele que você dizia ser de inteira confiança. Por aquele que você dizia ser capaz de lhe entregar a vida nas mãos para cuidar.

E foi o que aconteceu, não foi? A sua vida estava nas mãos _dele_. Mas ele traiu a todos nós, e a você principalmente, quando jogou a sua vida no chão, sem o menor remorso, ao invés de segura-la firme e protege-la com o corpo. Sendo que não foi um descuido. Foi proposital.

Como eu posso te culpar, Alvo? O que está feito, está feito. Nenhuma magia poderia ajudar, nenhum vira-tempo reverteria a situação. Todos cometemos erros. E o nosso erro foi, talvez, achar que você era imune a isso.

Mas ninguém é. Infelizmente. Malditamente.

Eu não sei se serei capaz de ocupar o seu lugar. Como vice-diretora, deveria assumir o posto. E é o que farei, não em nome dos alunos, da escola ou dos outros professores. Mas em nome de você. Porque eu sei que era o que você desejava que eu tivesse feito. Porque você confiava em mim.

Mas não será um erro também confiar em mim? Não que eu vá traí-lo, ah, não, eu nunca seria capaz. Mas porque não acredito que eu seja capaz de dirigir Hogwarts decentemente, como você fez. Não sei se terei forças, não depois de agora.

Eu tento parecer forte para os outros. Alguém deve servir de exemplo, não é mesmo? Eu me forço a mostrar aos demais que a vida deve continuar, seguir seu curso apesar de tudo. Mas como seguiremos sem você, Alvo? Se já perdi as contas de quantos anos estávamos juntos nessa, se já não lembro de como um dia eu pude ter vivido sem a sua amizade?

Se eu perdi meu melhor e mais verdadeiro amigo?

Meu melhor amigo, você era. Eu podia contar com você o que fosse preciso. E você sabia que podia contar comigo. Você contava. Meu mais verdadeiro amigo, você era. E talvez seja para sempre. Talvez eu vire dependente do seu retrato no que agora é meu escritório, e nunca encare realmente o fato de que você está... morto.

Eu posso nunca chegar aos seus pés em relação à diretoria, mas juro que darei o meu máximo. Que farei o possível e o impossível para que a escola continue aberta para todos aqueles que ainda queiram aprender, todos aqueles que ainda confiam em nossa dedicação e devoção. Apesar da guerra lá fora.

E que nem se pode mais dizer que é "lá fora". Aqui, dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts, há guerra. Segurança não é mais uma qualidade da escola. E só voltará a ser quando isso tudo acabar. Quando a guerra lá fora e aqui dentro acabar. Aqui dentro, em nossos corações. Na hora de escolhermos em que lado ficar. Na hora de arriscarmos nossas vidas por uma causa maior, na hora de fazermos o que é preciso. E de tomarmos o caminho certo. _"Nem sempre o que é certo é fácil"_, não era assim que você falava?

Todos aguardamos o dia em que o sol voltará a brilhar intensamente; em que nossas vidas possam voltar à normalidade; em que tudo voltará a ser como antes.

Pensando bem, esse dia nunca chegará. Nada sairá dessa guerra igual a como entrou. Ninguém permanecerá tão inatingível às mudanças interiores. Ah, sim, porque as pessoas mudarão. Seus sentimentos se transformarão. Seus desejos não serão mais os mesmos. Seus valores serão outros. Suas percepções da vida.

Talvez você tenha saído de combate na hora certa. Você permanecerá inteiro do jeito que sempre foi, conservará a sua integridade. E não terá visto o pior das coisas.

Eu não sei o que me fez escrever isso tudo à você, Alvo. Saudade, acho. Demorará algum tempo ainda para que eu me acostume a não ter mais a sua presença diariamente. Não, "acostumar" não é a palavra certa. "Conformar", talvez. Acho que nunca me habituarei à sua ausência. Sempre estará faltando algo. Porque você, Alvo, é inigualável. Insubstituível.

E é em sua memória que lutarei. Para que você não tenha morrido em vão. Apesar de saber que não estarei sozinha. Esse será também o principal motivo de muitos outros, de todos aqueles que o conheceram e sabem que você deveria ter sido o último a ir.

Afinal de contas, você é insubstituível.

Da sua eterna amiga,

Minerva McGonagall.

PS: Pateta. Chorão. Destabocado. Beliscão.


End file.
